El pasado¿se olvida?
by Aicara Cramhen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Goku y Vegeta no hubieran sido los únicos sobrevivientes del planeta Vejita?...un fic muy emocionante y dramático...muy bueno mexico-chileno


**Hola, esperamos les agrade este fic, ya que en realidad fue compartido, hablamos de "nosotras" (conocidas -esperamos sea pronto- como Misao y Saroi, aqui les enviamos este primer capítulo para que lo lean y ojala sea de su agrado...cada semana insertaremos un nuevo capitulo...¡¡Hasta entonces!!**

**El pasado... ¿se olvida?**

**Capítulo 1**

Durante el año 737, el Planeta Vejita-sei estaba pasando por momentos difíciles... Freezer y sus hombres invadían todo, arrasaban con todos los guerreros del Rey Vegeta

- Esto es indescriptible, ese maldito de Freezer se quiere adueñar de nuestro planeta - exclamaba el Rey-

- ¿Que sucederá ahora?... nos debemos marchar ¿Cierto? - un niño de aspecto similar al rey preguntaba-

- Esto no te incumbe, mocoso... después de todo ya eres de Freezer, te he cambiado por el Planeta

- ¿Que dices?... soy de Freezer, pero si soy tu hijo... ¡Já! y te haces llamar mi rey, estás muy equivocado si crees que me iré con él, arréglatelas solo - el niño dio media vuelta y se marchó-

- Vegeta ¡Regresa aquí! - gritó su padre-

- En otra parte del planeta... las fuerzas aliadas se preparaban para enfrentar al tirano... entre ellas una saiyajin

- Madre yo igual quiero luchar... anda déjame ¿Si? es mucho para ti sola -una niña rogaba a su madre poniendo caras graciosas-

- Jajaja... no aún estas pequeña, tienes muchas cosas por delante... como por ejemplo conocer a un buen hombre - susurró al oído de su hija la cual se sonrojo- te recomiendo a alguien, dicen que el hijo del rey, el príncipe Vegeta... es un buen partido ¿Sabías?

- ¿Que? pero el es un príncipe... yo solo soy un saiyajin como cualquiera

- Hay hija. Misao, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nuestra familia... y de sus antepasados, pero descuida, algún día te los diré... - finalizó-

- Espera... ¿A que te refieres?... no te vallas... ¡¡¡Regresa... madre!!! - la niña observó como su madre se subía a la nave, y en ella desapareció- te esperaré... regresa pronto

Ella decidió regresar a su casa... tomó el camino por el pueblo... el camino largo, ya que su casa se encontraba cerca de las montañas que quedaban en medio de un desierto... la pasar por otras casa... escuchó un llanto atrás de un barril de conservas

- ¿Eh...? - se acercó- esto... ¿Te encuentras bien? - era una niña un poco menor que ella... en eso tiempo ella tenía 5 años, de segura la otra chica tenía 4 o menos-

- ¿Qui... quien eres? - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas aún sollozando-

- Soy Misao... ¿Y tu...?

- Me llamo Saroi

- ¿Porque llorabas, eh? claro si me puedes decir

- Lo que sucede... es que, ahora me he quedado sola... ya que el Rey ha mandado a mis padres a luchar contra el tirano y tengo la impresión de que no regresarán mas - esta volvió a llorar-

- Pues no eres la única, mi padre murió hace mucho pero ahora mi madre ha sido enviada a luchar, también me he quedado sola, si quieres puedes venir conmigo

Ahora en una nave del Rey Vegeta...

- ¿Creíste que podías escapar de mi? - el rey miraba a su hijo, el cual era sostenido por dos guardias con un hilo de sangre brotando de su boca, signo de que había sido golpeado-

- Jamás iré con Freezer - grito el niño-

- Ven aquí y mira - lo llamó el rey, Vegeta se acercó y apreció como un montón de guerreros luchaban contra los esbirros del tirano, entre todos ellos se destacaban 4 guerreros-

- ¿Quienes son ellos? - preguntó-

- No lo sé, solo conozco dos de ellos, Bardack, un guerrero de mi escuadrón, y aquella guerrera, que no recuerdo su nombre... solo recuerdo aquel día en que la cite al castillo y llegó con una mocosa, de seguro era su hija, lástima por ella... si su madre muere, se quedará sola, será una huérfana, ¡Jajaja! - reía el rey-

Pasaron los días... ningún guerrero de Vegeta pudo ser capaz de derrotar a Freezer, arrasaron con todos y cada uno de ellos... Bardack, la madre de Misao, y los padres de Saroi, los 4 guerreros que se destacaron en batalla, lograron llegar hasta la nave de Freezer donde fueron asesinados por la bola de la muerte, técnica del tirano, el Rey después de eso no lo soportó, ya que los esbirros del monstruo llegaron hasta el planeta y lo destruyeron completamente, por ese motivo el rey decidió que se enfrentaría a Freezer, cosa que resultó inútil ya que en su misma nave fue dado por muerto, luego el mismo Freezer buscó a el Pequeño Vegeta y quedo bajo su mando, en cuanto a Saroi y Misao, tuvieron que tomar una nave prestada para salir del planeta, sino también quedarían bajo la orden de Freezer.

Luego de lo sucedido en el planeta, ambas jóvenes crecieron, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, en lo físico cambiaron mucho, eran fuertes... demasiado fuertes, tenían músculos bien formados, adecuados a sus cuerpos, entrenaban cada día... ya se habían enterado de lo que sucedió con sus padres, según ellas, si se transformaban en Super Saiyajin... derrotarían a Freezer y se vengarían, ese era su cometido. Pero un día, un monstruo... no se trataba de Freezer... que andaba en busca de nuevos guerreros para volverlos sus esclavos llegó al planeta en el que permanecían ambas...

- Saroi, despierta... - la llamó Misao-

- ¿Que sucede, porque tanto alboroto?

- Un monstruo ha llegado a este planeta, han capturado a la mayoría de los habitantes, debemos salir de aqu

- Espera, ¿Porque vamos a huir, nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes? - ya era muy tarde, un tirano muy parecido a Freezer llegó donde ellas-

- ¿Con que, son muy fuertes? - dijo-

- Si, lo somos y te derrotaremos - dijo Saroi-

- Já, no me hagas reír... yo soy Cooler, hermano de Freezer, e hijo de King Cold... de seguro ustedes dos Saiyajin conocen a mi hermano ¿No es así? ¡¡¡Atrápenlas!!!

- Corre... - gritó Misao- si nos atrapan ahora, nunca vengaremos a nuestros padres, ¡No!... - habían atrapado a Saroi-

- Suéltenme... malditos - intentaba zafarse-

- Bueno, creo que con ella nos basta... algún día te encontraremos a ti también... y al igual que ella me pertenecerás... ¡¡Vámonos!! - así Cooler desapareció con Saroi y sus secuaces-

- ¿Porque a mi? nuevamente me he quedado sola, ya son 7 años...

Continuara.....

Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, estamos ansiosas de ver Review, antes que nada...todos los personajes utilizados a excepción de "Misao y Saroi" son propiedad de Akira Toriyama...


End file.
